GAT-X203 Duke Gundam (Conflicted Hearts)
|model number=GAT-X203 |developed from= |developed into= |variants= |unit type=Prototype High-speed Assault Command Mobile Suit |launched=January 25, 71 C.E. |destroyed= |operators=*Earth Alliance **Atlantic Federation *ZAFT |known pilots=Isao Kofun |height=23.2 meters |power plant=2x Photon linked Ultracompact energy battery |armaments='Fixed:' *2x "Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS *2x beam sabers/ beam Tonfas *2x "Leberain" Beam Knives *1x Beam Rifle *1x Shield *1x Beam/Rocket Cannon, mounted on shield or on Rifle *1x Grenade Launcher, mounted on shield or on Rifle Optional: *2x "Rebirth" Beam Axes |system features=*Phase Shift Armor *External Propulsion Packs, shoulder mounted *Photon linker |armour=Phase Shift Armor |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in chest |affiliation=*Earth Alliance **Atlantic Federation *ZAFT |storyline=*Conflicted Hearts series **Conflicted Hearts |universe=Cosmic Era CH}} The GAT-X203 Duke Gundam was one of the Prototype Mobile Suits built by Morgenrote Inc. for the Earth Alliance on the Orb Union's Heliopolis Colony, it was originally designed as the Prototype Command unit for the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam but was later redeveloped into a Prototype high-speed Assault Command unit, it was piloted by Rau Le Creuset's Protege and Ace pilot: Isao Kofun. Design Features This Mobile suit was specifically designed to be used in lightning fast attacks and to command other units. It features a number of features that its fellow G-Weapons do not have, or takes them and uses them in a different fashion. The Duke is made to go extremely fast and make maneuvers that ordinary suits can’t do. Appearance wise it looks like a cross between the Aegis gundam and the MSN-06S Sinanju from Gundam Unicorn, having the Aegis’s head with orange eyes instead of green and the Sinanju’s body. Most of the engineers who created, say it would take someone who was either crazy or a near god to be able to pilot it to its full potential. A fact proven when its first test pilot passed out at the controls while piloting it at only 25% of it full speed and then nearly have a seizure when the pilot pushed to 40%. Equipment Features Armaments Fixed *'"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS' Mounted in the Duke's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles, although it is classified as Anti Air. *'Beam Sabers/ beam Tonfas' Stored within each forearm, they can also be used while attached externally to the arms. *'"Leberain" Beam Knives' Two Beam knives stored in wrist compartments, they release a surprisingly long blades, and are the Duke's beam equivalent to the Strike's "Armor Schneider" Combat Knives. *'Beam Rifle' The standard long-range weapon of the Duke, it can be used to shoot down missiles or weak mobile suits. It can mount the Beam/Rocket Cannon, transforming the beam fired by the cannon into that of a sniper rifle. *'Shield' A long shield that is used for defense, the shield is shaped like T with the top being more square and the bottom narrowing out as it goes down. It mounts the Beam/Rocket Cannon, Grenade Launcher and two "Rebirth" Beam Axes when not in usage. It mounts the Beam/Rocket Cannon's external power source near the top of the shield, and can use both the Beam/Rocket Cannon and "Rebirth" Beam Axes mounted on it. The Shield can be also detached from the Mobile Suit or moved up onto the shoulder and upper arm, leaving the Duke's left arm free to wield weapons. *'Beam/Rocket Cannon' A shield mounted Beam/Rocket Cannon that can switch between a cannon firing armed rockets at a target to a "Agni"-class beam cannon, when mounted on the Beam Rifle it becomes a Beam Sniper Rifle. It's Cannon and Sniper Rifle states are powered by an External power source mounted at the top of the Duke's shield. For the Rocket mode it has four rockets per clip with six to eight clips on its person at one time. *'Grenade Launcher' A Grenade Launcher barrel that is stored on the Duke's shield, it has three Grenades, regardless if it is mounted on the Shield or on the Beam Rifle it is capable of firing Grenades at targets. Optional *'"Rebirth" Beam Axes' The Duke is also armed with two beam axes, stored on its shield. The beam axes can form a naginata sword to take down multiple enemies. Additionally, the axes can also be used while attached to the front of the shield. When activated, the beam blade expands beyond the shield's cover area, taking on an appearance resembling that of beam blades on the shield. System Features *'Phase Shift Armor' As with all of the G Project mobile suits, the GAT-X203 Duke is equipped with phase shift armor. When activated the Strike's color is changed from a light grey to a Red and Black colour scheme. Phase Shift armor, when activated, renders the Strike immune to physical attacks such as bullets, the GINN sword, or against missiles. However Phase Shift armor continually drains the battery of energy, shortening the mobile suit's combat endurance. Also the Phase Shift armor draws on even more energy each time it is struck. *'External Propulsion Packs' Shoulder mounted booster engines that give the Duke Gundam its amazing speed, it has a secondary battery for this end. *'Photon linker' The Photon linker is a system device of the Duke Gundam that boasts the overall power of the energy batteries by bouncing the photons between the two energy batteries, which doubles the amount of available power. Operational History Trivia *A Duke is a monarch ruling over a duchy or a member of the nobility, historically of highest rank below the monarch. *The Duke was the prototype of the Aegis, it was originally designed to become the Aegis, however they instead built the Aegis based off it and then used it to create an ambitious new Mobile Suit.